Intertwined Blood Bonds
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Reaching the Demon Realm, Elesis became a dark creature, succumbing to her power. Elsword went alone looking for her, but who or what he discovers is now uncontrollable. Both blade are raised, and in an instant, one of them will be victorious: one wants to bring back the other, which desires to take out the former. A short one-shot between Elsword and Elesis.


**Author Notes : Greetings. Here is a one shot about an idea which appeared in my mind; I want to try it somehow. A one shot staring a romantic relationship between Elsword and Elesis, yet, as twisted as I possibly can. Elsword and Elesis can be seen as their respective third path: Immortal and Bloody Queen. It is a first person point of view, from Elsword's point of view. The fanfic is rated M, because of the use of blood and suggestive sentences. Anyway; enjoy your reads **

* * *

**Intertwined Blood Bonds**

* * *

The moment I saw her. The moment at which she raised her broken blade. The moment I understood I had to fight her. It was all the same.

Her body is covered in a veil of a purple blood, which spattered all over while my own sword reached her… As she is now, she no more looks like the one I know. Still, Elesis would never be a beast, nor a demon. This frenzy of her allows me to reach for her, and I know it: I can bring her mind back.

Finally, she staggers, at least. In a loud scream of her, nothing a human being could roar, I could feel my whole body tense up. Daggers of blood-like matter pierced through my chest, pain made me release my sword sword... I must fight back...

But I could only sway backward, as her blade started to grow, collecting more and more blood: becoming a large edge… The pain I feel in my chest… Is it also part of the blood she's collecting? Is she sucking it inside her now bright red sword? If I don't catch up now, the dagger in my chest will be nothing to the sword ablaze in front of me.

I reached for her arm and grabbed it; the dark substance all over her body is burning hot… Using up all my strength, I wanted to make her loosen her grip, to make her sword fall on the ground. Now her other arm... My head felt light…

An arm after the other; I couldn't hold her anymore, and fell of exhaustion. I could feel one of her claws reaching for my back, holding me close to her, as the other hand released the sword I tried to protect myself from… She ripped the clothes on my left shoulder away. Trying to look at her face, I could only feel her long hair beneath my head…

My body tensed up once again, as I felt my shoulder pierced; her fangs sank into me, tearing the skin apart, and feeding on the blood that squirted from the wounds.

(Please... Elesis!)

My voice couldn't reach away; as I felt myself vanishing, the pain began to disappear…

« You were too reckless, Elsword. »

At the sound of her toneless voice, I felt like I just woke up. She appeared over me, her body half-covered by dark blood now embracing me. She looked half-human, half-creature; she raised her tainted claws toward my face and wondered while grasping it softly

« I told you I wasn't able to control my body. That soon enough, I'd become a creature. Look what I've done to you… »

I felt my chest aching, as if on fire… My shoulder is coated in the same substance which covers her body… I tried deciphering her expression, as she opened her maw wide, which kept her two sharp fangs from her creature's body. She slowly approached her head over mine, closing the gap until both our breaths can be felt on each other's lips. She looked at me, with despair in the eyes, she lamented

« This part of mine… There our lips are blowing on each other, but still; the creature always lurks inside, and its honed fangs are still searching for a prey. I cannot allow myself to approach anyone, whoever they are. Do you understand?! »

Her voice snapped, as she cried these last words. I could feel her stiffen up, while her eyes are both succumbing to her powers. I tried switching our position, so I could force her mind back…

A grip on my arm, then another pressure on the chest; she asserted a full control of my body once again… Even trying to defend myself couldn't be of use; the creature roared, as her face reached for me, and another silence was created in the instant…

Her lips parted away. And I could see the gleam belonging to Elesis' eyes once again. Gasping for air, I tried uttering some words to comfort her

« Even the creature you have inside… yearns for love, do you see it? »

For once in years, I could easily describe Elesis' feelings… So confused, so many questions, and still maybe something she can hope for… Tears started to roll on her cheeks, as she tightened her embrace, now enclasping me. Silently; she began accepting the creature's desires as hers

« Elsword, please, do not become afraid of me as I am. I need you. »

In this instant, I understood my former life faded away, as she shared a part of her curse – as she shared her blood with me –, and that we now belong to each other. Her blood had already united with mine, and we both bloomed into a dark rose... So deep we appear beyond understanding, but still here, still alive, and now accepting what we've become.

She might have this side of her. She may have had a time where she was the master of her own body… I know this creature cannot be tamed, still I won't fear her. Elesis and the creature are part of the same coin, and their feelings are connected. She's still her. She do not want to be rejected, and so I'll embrace every part of the one I live for.


End file.
